A forgotten Alex
by alwayssonnyalways
Summary: Alex uses Magic in front of people and is put into another family. A story with a twist! I stink at summaries so please read it. I know there are so many of these I just had to make one. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I am positive a lot of people made this, but I love those stories so I am writing one**.

**I don't own WOWP (But I wish I did (= but I will never own it anyway,)**

It was a normal day in the Russo's. Well a normal day for the Russo's is a weird day. Then why did Alex have this strange feeling it was about to get worse. She kept feeling like something was going to happen to her.

"Alex are you okay?" Teresa said concerned.

"Nothing I just have a weird feeling," Alex murmured.

"I do to! Yeah but I think it's because of the 5 tacos I ate for breakfast." Max smiled. " I just need 5 more for supper and I beat my record!"

Smoke came from the lair. Alex ran to it.

"What's happening?" She asked.

Then the smoke disappeared and two people were there dressed in black.

"Who the heck are you?" Alex scolded.

"We are the wizard FBI. We've came here to arrest you." Said the left one

"Why? What did I do."

"You told Harper you were a wizard and you also used magic in front of a crowd exposing us." The left one said again.

"When did I do tha-" Then she remembered. She at thought no one was in the hall but she did the mackess pancakess spell and a bunch of people saw.

"So how long am I going to be there," She had been there before but only for a day or two.

"Oh you're not going to Jail," He chuckled in a low voice. You could tell that he wasn't a nice guy his voice just screamed it.

"I'm not! Then why are you here?"

"We didn't say you weren't going to be punished," He chuckled once again. "You're going to be put into another family without you're powers." He said now more serious.

" WHAT! You can't do that I didn't do anything that bad beside we were going to be exposed sometime. I'm sorry don't take me away!"

"Sorry but these are the consequences," He scolded

"Wait!" Teresa said but in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Teresa and Jerry cried waiting for their memories to be erased.

" Why can I still remember her."

"Oh it's part of the torcher to the the parents. She can't remember you there." The voice scared Teresa and she continued to cry. Justin and Max felt sad too and they both sat down. Justin wiped a couple tears and Max just stared at the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alex'x POV, in her new family. **

I blinked I was lying on a hospital bed.

"Do you remember me?" A women said.

"I don't. Who are you."

" I am you're Aunt you're mom and Dad are gone on a business trip you fell and hit you're head. The Dr. says you have amnesia. I'll take you home and show you around.

" Okay I guess." I got up nothing looked familiar at all. I saw two kids the girl was older then me and the boy was younger.

"These are your siblings." She pointed at them, " Raven, and Tom." Tom? What a country name. Wait what was my name?

"What's my name?" I interrupted.

She paused for a second and said. " Selena," **(No I am not referring to her last name being Gomez and her becoming a star- in less you want that to happen?)**

"Selena! That's not country at all," I thought aloud. She continued

" These are you're cousins Veronica and Sabrina. Their twins. And this is you're Uncle Ben and other Aunt Dorinda. And this is you're grandma and grandpa," They smiled and waved. "Now I'll take you back to my house you're parents will come back in a week,"

She stuffed me in the car. And I stared at all of my family. "I wish I could remember them more." I whispered.

My Aunt looked at me and smiled then drove off.

**Later:**

"It's late you better get going to bed." She said.

"But it's only 9:30 p.m.!" I complained. I looked in her cottage it was small. It had two bedrooms a kitchen a very tiny living room with no T.V. and a bathroom.

She stared at me angrily. And I walked slowly to my room and shut the door. I lied down and shut my eyes.

**A little bit later:**

"Ahhhh!!!" I screamed now wide awake. I grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw till I was done. I saw what I drawed. Waverly substation. It seemed familiar but I didn't know how. Was this something I forgot. I begin to cry for no reason. Why was I so sad. And why was this family in my dream and what was with the people in the black?

I walked into my Aunt's room and flipped the light on.

"What the heck is it now?" She murmured.

" I have a couple questions about my life,"I said.

"What?" She scolded.

"Do you know what this place is?" I pointed.

" No clue," She said.

"And do you know any Rus-" Before I could finish she interrupted.

"Go to bed and no questions." She yelled and lied down. I flipped of the light and went back to the bedroom.

I stared at the picture why did it look so familiar?

I knew what I had to do. I was going to find the waverly substation.


	2. Chapter 2

**There are alot of flip scenes in this. Just to make it clear scenes without Alex is in third person and with Alex it's Alex's point of view.**

"You can't go you have to stay here and wait for you're parents!" My Aunt yelled at me.

" I know but it's to familiar I have to go there! No matter what you say I just have to go!" Yelling at an adult felt weird to me. It felt just wrong but familiar. My head was spinning. It was making me confused. Where was it leading me?

She pulled me back with my hair.

"YOU GET BACK HER RIGHT NOW OR I WILL RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!!!" She screamed at me, I gave up. She shut the door and flipped on the T.V.

"You stay right here and don't move a muscle okay, supper is on the way," She said glaring at me meanly. I wish I could have gone out there but I was over powered by her. Where were my parents and why didn't they take me with them? I probably wasn't good enough for them.

**What's happening in the kitchen (No longer Alex's POV till after this scene)**

"We have a code red she's remembering. You doofuses I don't get payed to do this extra work now, do the spell better and make sure she doesn't remember a wince of it," She whisper-yelled into a tiny crystal ball. The people in black just nodded and turned the crystal ball off. She moaned.

And in a blink of an eye Alex forgot about the nonsense that happened earlier today.

**Next scene:**

"Goodnight," My Aunt said and turned of the light. I flipped on my reading light. I grabbed my notebook and looked for an empty page to draw on. I came across a drawn picture.

"Waverly substation?" I murmured. Probably just one of my practice sketches.

Subs sounded good right about now.

**Russo's:**

Theresa had been crying her eyes out along with the other members of the family. After awhile the tears ran out and the sadness faded away. As long as no one brought up Alex Theresa and the rest of the family would try to act normal. It just wasn't without her.

Months passed and they got rid of there sadness it still haunted them once in awhile but they were doing good.

**At alex's:**

My Aunt had tooken my to the park. It was sunny and hot out. I was watching tom my five year old cousin. He was happily playing with a girl name Susie who he had meant. My Aunt was looking at the time.

"4 more hours till your parents come back," She was anxious to get rid of me. She never liked kids that's why she wasn't married and she didn't have kids.

I moaned. I was stuck in a bubble. I was stuck in the same town forever. I couldn't escape. Months have passed and all I have seen is this little town. If I passed the border to another town I got yelled at.

I haven't told my Aunt about my dreams of Waverly. She was strict about me talking about other places. I was wondering what I could do to escape.

" Watch Tom for me I'm going to the bathroom," She said and got up and walked away. Now was my chance. I hated leaving Tom by himself but I had to leave. I got up an ran away as fast as I could when Tom wasn't looking.

**Russo's:**

"Theresa could you pass me the remote," Jerry said. He flipped it on the news. "Ugh!" He moaned. Jerry didn't like the news it was too much stories.

"In other news 20 kidnappings have happened today, The names are:

Fran kustye

Parome Gerta

Max Fatea

Gracie Lee

Selena huyu"

The name didn't seem familiar until the picture came up.

It was Alex.

**~Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

My heart pounded like never before. It wasn't because I was running it was because I was nervous. There was no turning back now I had to get my money to outfits and my notebook before she came back or I was permanently stuck here forever. Since my parents were kind of rich I got 400 bucks as my allowance for the month I snatched that.

I ran out I was out of breath but I kept running till I reached the airport.

"New york city," I said out of breathe.

***************************************************************

I stared out of the airplane window. I just was drawing to catch ideas to draw. Drawing was my passion. I loved it more than anything.

It had been a full 24 hours on the plane and I had gotten at least 7 hours of sleep.

"Attention our first stop is New york city," The flight assistant said.

I got up and grabbed my stuff and left the plane. I looked around behind the gates of the airplane. Everything looked much better then that little town in New Jersey.

I got out of the Airplane station and started to walk off. I stared at the substation and read where it was at. Waverly Street. I started toward it.

"Late night bite, Flower shop, Gift card shop, Waverly substation," I said myself. I didn't know If I could go in. What if the black suited people I had dreams about where there. But I had to I didn't sneak away not too. I pushed the door open.

"Hello!" I yelled, no one was at the counter. A man walked down the steps. He was wearing a striped shirt and jeans along with an apron. He didn't look at me a wince until he came to the counter.

" What would you like-" He stared at me for awhile then said something, "Theresa!" He tried to yell but his voice cracked.

"What is-" She to stared at me. I slightly stared at them. They were the people in my dream. It was all to familiar.

" Can-Can I talk to you?" I whispered I was slightly nervous in front of them. Well what would you be like if you saw people from your dream?

"Sure," Her voice was more comforting and was in a high pitched murmur. She lead me to their living room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She said sitting by me holding my hand. I pulled it away. It felt UN-comfortable.

"I just was having dreams of this place and it seems familiar I just had to come here," I said looking around the living room. " I also saw black suited men, Their not here are they?" I asked. For some reason I was terrified of them.

"No they aren't," The women said trying to comfort me. "Do you remember us?" She said passionately. " Do you remember us Alex?" She said.

"Who's Alex?" I said to her.

"You're Alex, Alex Russo," Said a boy behind me. He had and Italian look with black hair and brown eyes, He looked familiar too.

"No I'm Selena huryu, I live in a small town in New Jersey I came here to escape from that place," I said. " I better go and eat some supper," I whispered about to get up,

"You can eat here," The women offered. I didn't want to eat here with a bunch of strangers, but I felt safe with them so I agreed, besides maybe I could figure out why I am having strange dreams of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the morning to loud banging on my hotel door. I moaned. I was careless enough not to look threw the door hole and opened it.

Next thing I knew I was being carried away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love WOWP but I don't own any part of it and never will! **

"Let me go!" I screamed. "HELP SOMEONE!" I yelled. I stared at the doors no one. "PLEASE SOMEONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I started to cry. My freedom was getting taken away. I kicked the person and they let go. I looked at them. It was a girl. She had brunette hair with green eyes. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She stared at me rubbing her leg.

"I'm here to help," She whispered putting her hand on her mouth in a way of saying don't yell.

"How," I said looking at her.

"It's complicated but you must trust me," She stammered. My mind started racing with facts. It was all to much. I was seeing everything at once my eyes started twirling and at that momment I fainted.

I woke up in a darker place. I couldn't see a thing.

"Ow!" I wimped. A sharp pain hit my arm. I rubbed it. A light turned on above me. I could hear clanking of shoes around me.

"Li-Listen. I don't know what you want with me but it must be a mistake!" I yelled or at least I tried to.

"We're sure we have the right one. Alex Russo," A voice said.

"I-I'm not Alex Russo I'm Selena Huryu of New Jersey," My voice had sounded wimpy and cracked, and I had tried to make it sound oppisite of that.

"Listen the FBI found out you were remembering your real life, and there after you," The voice said.

"What FBI?" I started to quietly cry.

"The black suited people," The voice said. I froze. The dreams I had about them scared me, but why? They were the FBI.

"What will they do?" I asked terrified of the answer.

"They probably will but you into a deep sleep intil 100 years is over, like sleeping beauty. Then they will put you in another fake family," It said.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" I wondered. Did they know me?

"Because that's what happened to me," The voice sounded sad, " So I protect those in danger of becoming like me," The person came out. It was the brunette girl.

"How can they put me into a sleep for 100 years? That's impossible! And why are they after me!?" I yelled.

"Listen you're a wizard! A magical person! You used magic in front of people and so they made you forget your family and your friends. But when a person starts remembering stuff they can't do anything and put you to sleep for a 100 years. They are the wizard FBI! And the Russo's are your real family! You're not Selena Huryu you're Alex Russo!" She yelled at me. A wizard? My aunt told me those were fake. Unreal myths. But she's a fake and unreal aunt. And so is my fake family. I didn't bump my head they all lied! I have to return to the Russo's! But I don't remember them. How will I ever get my old life back.

"So you're a hundred years old?" I said.

"Technicly," She said. " It's horrible that they do that and they are still after me because I remember what they did. All I did was use a little bit of magic infront of everybody and they punish you cruely. If you get you're old life back be more careful now follow me," She waved her arm at me and I followed her.

**~Review~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay very short and I have a very important message for you in the bold at the end so please read it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

It was pitch black and I was just following the sound of the shoes clanking. So much was going threw my mind I bet no one could bare. A tiny light appeared. We walked right into it. We were outside. My eyes were blinded for a couple of seconds. There was no girl, and it was just New York. I walked around. I looked at the buildings.

"Substation!" I yelled and ran threw it. I pushed it so hard open the man with the rag over his shoulder was startled.

"I believe you," I said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So they would but you into a sleep for 100 years?" Theresa murmured quietly. I just nodded.

"For using magic in front of people, yet they don't do anything when you tell Harper," She said.

"Who's Harper?" I asked confused.

"She's your friend but she doesn't remember you anymore," Jerry said to her.

"Okay, is there anything else I should know? Like if I have a boyfriend.." I trailed off. Looking at them as if I was saying Do I have a boyfriend? Do I have a boyfriend?

"You broke up with your boyfriend Dean," Theresa said.

"I'm single! Wait...Dean? That sounds familiar." Theresa looked at Jerry and they smiled.

"I know who he is he was the school bad boy. And Harper is the food for clothes girl. You're my mom you're my dad, you're the weird one. And you're the dorky one!" I said. It all was coming to me now. " I remember!" I yelled.

A bunch of smoke poofed, and there were the people in black, the FBI.

"You're coming with us," Said one with a very stern and low voice just like his face.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled but it was to late I was being poofed off.

"I told you to be more careful," The girl said, I didn't know where she was.

**The End**

**Okay I'm making a sequel called 100 years of sleep. **

**It's only going to have like 2 chapters anyway. But I have a problem with document manager and I can't make this anymore longer nor the story so here comes the sequel.**

**~Review~  
**


End file.
